Death's Prize
by Heartless576864
Summary: A boy moves back to Japan for unknown reasons and is transferred to Domino High School. Months later Yugi gets a threat by the Lost Raven Gang. Soon the new boy gets involved, just who is this boy and why is Yugi being targeted? better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A boy from America moves back to Japan for unknown reasons and is transferred to Domino High School. Yugi tries to befriend him only to be ignored. Months later Yugi gets in trouble with the Lost Raven Gang. Yami and friends try to figure a way to protect Yugi. Soon the new boy gets involved, just who is this boy and why is Yugi being targeted?

"blah" - talking  
'_blah_'- thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, its characters, any movies/songs presented in this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

New Transfer

Yugi's P.O.V  
(Bedroom)

"Yugi..." a soft voice calls. '_Mmm...To early_' I thought tiredly to myself, I turn over trying to ignore the calls. "Yugi..." it called again '_go away_' I mumbled through the pillow, while swatting away the hands shaking me.

"Fine, be that way" the voice said. The pressure on the bed was lifted and footsteps were heard leaving. "_Thank Ra, now I can get more sle-'_ In the middle of that thought cold water suddenly dumps all over me.  
"What was that for!!?" I yell as I jump off the bed onto the floor soaked, angry and somewhat still tired.

Standing in front of me was Yami laughing his ass off, holding the huge gardening bucket "Well Yugi, remember you were the one who wanted me to make sure you were up early today" He says while trying (but failing) to stop laughing.

"That didn't mean you had to pour freezing water on me!" I say still angry. I throw the closest thing to me, which was a shoe, at him but he quickly ducks behind the door while saying "remember to take a shower" in a tuned voice.

'_Ra, there are times I wonder why he's even here_' I think to myself. But I know I wouldn't want him anywhere else. It was only less than a year ago that Yami and Bakura passed their test and got their own bodies. '_That was a scary time, but at least it's over now_' as I get dressed I start to remember all the adventures the gang had, how he made new friends all thanks to Yami.

'_If it wasn't for Yami, I wouldn't have the life I now love_' I think knowing I was grinning while heading down to the kitchen.

"What's with the face?" Yami asks in an obviously satisfied face. The thought '_bastard_' went right in my head when I saw his face. "Still gloating over this morning Yami?" Grandpa suddenly says as he makes his way in the kitchen.

I was sure the look of pure shock was on my face because they both started laughing. I decided to play their little game. I took my bag and lunch and left the shop leaving Yami behind. I hear Yami's breathing as he's running up to me.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...well I did but you asked me to wake you up and..." Yami just went on in his apology/rant but I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and ignore him.

I see the rest of the gang and run up to them, Joey immediately giving me a half hug/half arm rest. "Hey Yug' we were wondering when you guys get here" he says with his wide face '_these are the days I wonder how his face doesn't split at how big his smile is_' wondering, I starting to confuse myself.

"Hey Yugi, did you hear the new?" Tea suddenly starts "news? No what's going on" I ask, I don't remember anything new going on. "There's this new transfer student from America coming today. I think he's in our class" she says in a painfully cheery voice. '_Ra, I wonder why I had a crush on her-wait a sec_'

"A new transfer?" I repeat. "Yeah, apparently the transfer got in some trouble so they came back" A new voice says Coming towards us is Ryou and his grump looking Yami Bakura

"So the thief decides to get off his ass and come to school" Yami's voice cuts in. I blink in surprise '_opps I forgot he was there_' "Yami don't start" I said in a hopefully warning voice. I guess it worked because he stopped and looked away.

"Looks like the Pharaoh's being wiped" Bakura says in a smug voice. Before anyone can say anything Ryou hits his shoulder and starts walking to the school saying with his back to us. "No sex for a week"  
3 seconds later

"WHAT?!" Bakura yells, running to Ryou. Even almost at the school Bakura's pleads were still heard. '_Wow, never knew he had it in them_' I thought surprised yet proud.

After a few minutes of silence the gang went into the school and into first class. A few minutes later Ryou comes walking in with a sulking Bakura behind him.

"So, I'm the one being wiped?" I hear Yami say as they sit down. "Shut up" was the only response.

As everyone got settled down, Mrs. Crown (can't think of a name) came into the class room. "Everyone into your seats we have a new student in the class" She said in a stern voice. "Come on in Tamure-san" looking at the door.

'I wonder what the new transfer will be like' I thought looking at the door as it opens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for Chapter one.  
Sorry it sucks, I've never been good at making stories, but no matter how bad it is I will finish this then start the other series (whatever you want to call it)

Please R&R ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2 – People are like food

Please R&R!!! At least review Q~Q

"blah" - talking  
'_blah_'- thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, its characters, any movies/songs presented in this story.

Last Time  
As everyone got settled down, Mrs. Crown (can't think of a name) came into the class room. "Everyone into your seats we have a new student in the class" She said in a stern voice. "Come on in Tamure-san" looking at the door.

'_I wonder what the new transfer will be like_' I thought looking at the door as it opens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi's P.O.V (again)

The door slowly opened and footsteps were heard in the quite classroom. A boy probably only a few inches shorter the Kaiba himself walked in. He looked strange for lack of words, Short messy red hair, Pale skin, he looked very thin, and his eyes...

I shivered when I looked him in the eyes. It seemed like he could see straight into your soul, they were also a strange colour, Blue and green eyes, like dark gems. I kept staring only to snap out of it when he suddenly looked at me.

'Crap' I thought, quickly looking away feeling my face warm up.

"You okay bud?" Joey whispers, nudging me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say hoping to reinsure him. He just gives me a blank look then a grin.

"Quiet you two!" Mrs. Crown says.

"Yes ma'am" we say together, its happened multiple times already before.

"Good! So Mr. Tamure-san, would you like to tell us about yourself?" She asks

"No, not really" he says in a emotionless tone

To say Mrs. Crown was shocked was an understatement; no one ever treated her like that.

"Well Tamure-san, you will tell us something about yourself before this class begins" she says in an angry voice.

I saw Tamure-san sigh in annoyance, almost like he just wanted to leave and not come back because it would be bothersome.

"Fine. Names Maiyu, don't use it though. I'm from America and I like stuff" he says in a pointed way

'I guess that's what you call short and sweet introduction' I thought, blinking.

"Well..." Mrs. Crown says uncertainly, I guess she was expecting some long into that would take most of the class. "Does anyone have any questions for Tamure-san?" she asks now smirking.

I look around the class to see a few people had their hands up...3 guys, Tea, Bakura, some girls from-

'Wait? Bakura' I double take to see Bakura holding his hand up with a smirk on his face. 'This will not end well' I thought, resisting banging my head on the table.

"Okay everyone one at a time" Mrs. Crown said while pointing an order to who asks the question each turn.

"Did you dye your hair?" Random kid

"No" Tamure-san

"Have you ever met anyone famous?" Random kid

"No" Tamure-san

"Are you single?" Tea asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

'Oh good god, not her too' I thought while sighing, from when he walked into this class most of the girls started drooling.

"Depends on your definition on single" Tamure-san replied smartly.

"And lastly Bakura, what's your question?" Mrs. Crown asks.

'Here it comes' I think rolling my eyes.

"Are you gay?" Bakura asked almost innocently

That time I did bang my head against the desk. Now things were starting to get noisy, the girls arguing that he wasn't and Bakura just making comments back to make them angrier.

Sometime time during this I looked over at Tamure-san to see him standing where he was, only looking at the window, looking bored.

'How weird, no reaction at all' I thought staring at him 'I know! I should invite him to eat with us, I'm sure he'd like to meet new people' I thought happily. Making new friends was always great, and Tamure-san seemed really interesting.

"Now settle down everyone NOW!" Mrs. Crown voice grew. "Now enough of questions for now. Tamure-san you may sit beside the window next to Moto-san, understood?"

"yes" he said looking around, I immediately put my hand up to signal it was me. And while walking towards me I gave him a big smile. As he sat down he just ignored me and looked out the window everyone once in awhile taking notes.

I was a bit disappointed at that, but he 'was' new, he may just need a bit of a push to make friends. So I waited until Lunch.

~Time Change Lunch~

'Now where is he' I thought looking around the cafeteria. Its times like these it sucks being short.

"Hey Yugi, What you looking for?" I look behind me to see the gang. I just smile and tell them my plan of getting Tamure-san to eat lunch with us.

Everyone was agreeing with it, even Bakura, until Yami spoke up.

"I don't think it's such a good idea Yugi" he said suddenly. We all froze at this unexpected answer

"What do you mean? He is new, it's the right thing to do" I ask wondering what this was about

"I know it is Yugi but, Ever since he walked in the class this morning, It's just...there's something off about him" I can tell Yami was choosing his words carefully. But I didn't care; I was still going on with my plans. And I told them that too.

"Yugi, Yami could be right, I mean I was getting a few chills from the guy as well" Tea says, 'yea right, weren't you the one who asked if he was free to date?' I thought

"Well Yug' what if Yami is right, maybe it'd be alright to keep a distant at least for a bit right?" Joey commented. I couldn't believe this, everyone was against me.

"Well if none of you guys aren't going to do it" I start, I could see Yami calm down, and then I remembered this morning. "I'll be doing it myself then" I finish then head off to look for Tamure-san.

On my way trying to find Tamure-san I met up with Ryou and Bakura...Snogging. I was about to go past them when Ryou saw me and stopped Bakura. Who I can tell isn't a 'happy camper' anymore

When I asked them about Tamure-san Ryou said he was by the big tree a bit in the trees near the front.

As I was walking up to the area Ryou was talking about I tripped on some of the roots from the trees

"Aww just my luck" I said a bit miffed, I saw my stuff scattered everywhere, I sighed and started picking things up and putting them back in my bag, including my lunch. It wasn't until I start checking what I had when I noticed my Duel deck was gone.

"Crap! Where is it! Where'd it go?" I started panicking. "What's this about?" I heard a voice. I looked behind me and I was Tamure-san looking at me strangely.

"Ah! Tamure-san. Sorry I didn't mean to cause a disturbance" I started apologising. still looking around the area for my deck. "What's wrong then?" he asks softly

"I-I lost my duel deck" I stuttered suddenly feeling stupid. He just blinked, then came towards me and leaned down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked in alarm. "Well duh, I'm helping you look for the cards" he said his eyes not leaving the ground. 'He's...helping me' I thought confused "Ah-Ha! Found it" he said startling me. He got up and went a bit of distance and grabbed them from behind a stump.

As he walked up to me I started getting nervous. What Yami, Tea and Joey stuck in my head 'And we're alone too!' I realized. "Here's your deck-Hey you okay? You look pale" he said leaning down handing out my cards.

"Y-yea I'm fine" I say grabbing my deck and standing up. "Well okay then, Cya" he said while walking away.

I then realized I was being dumb. "Wait!" I yelled. He turned around and waited for me to say something.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" I ask while looking anywhere but him, knowing that he'd say no.

"Sure"

I blinked "What?" I said looking at him now.

He has an amused look on his face "I said sure, I'll have lunch with you" he repeated. I felt really happy for some reason, I don't know why though. I smiled and we walked a bit back to where Tamure-san was heading before.

We stopped at the area near the back of the school that had picnic tables, but no one used often because it was better inside. Well apparently it was better but I think outside is better.

"it's nice out here isn't it" Tamure-san says all of a sudden

I look at him shocked, since I was just thinking that but then shook it off and grinned "Yea it is, The leaves are suppose to change colour soon too" I added.

"mmhmm" was all I got back in reply.

We just sat at the picnic table until I realized something; the container he was using looked like it would belong to a kid, and not a teen.

It had different kinds of fruit and vegetables on it with faces and expressions on it. Then I got to thinking of my friends, and imagined them as the characters on the container

Then I looked at Tamure-san and thought about what he would be.

"Cherry" I said

"Pardon?" Tamure-san asks confused

I look at him wondering what he's talking about until I realized that I said it out loud.

"Eh! I..er..I." I tried but couldn't think of anything to say so I just spat out the truth "Your container" while looking away embarrassed.

"Hmm? What about it?" he asks still looking confused.

I sighed, might as well say it now. "I was thinking of what kind of food everyone would be. You'd be a cherry" I said shyly, my face probably red.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't laugh...yet. I could tell he was about to say something; I closed my eyes ready to face what he had to say.

"How am I a cherry?" I looked up shocked that he wasn't going o laugh at me, and even more shocked that he looked curios about it.

"Umm...Well it just, you're like one, though I don't know you well, from what I can tell you a nice person on the outside, and on the inside depending on a person's taste or judgement you can taste sweet or sour. So there no telling what type a person you are." I finish.

"That's actually really smart of you. You know?" He finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Really?!" I asked excited "Yea, but one question, what are you?" he asks.

I froze "err...I didn't really think about me" I admitted

"hmm..well we can't have you going fruitless can we?" he said teasingly, He started to stare at me, making me twitch a bit once in a while until he said "Strawberry"

"What?"

"Strawberry, that's what you are, your cute and look sweet on the outside, and are equally sweet on the inside with just a bit of a sour taste to balance it out" he said smiling slightly.

"A strawberry huh? I like it" I said grinning like mad.

"Good. I'm glad" he said back.

After that we just sat in a comfortable silence until next class started, after that Tamure-san hung out with me the rest of the day, I even completely forgot about my friends at the time.

He even walked home with me, though couldn't stay over due to living farther away.  
I got a talk afterwards when the gang got here about what happened but I just told them I had to study, which they believed in.

But strangely it was after that day I met Tamure-san that everything started to go crazy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter two finally done!!!  
Sorry that in most areas that it's really lazy and gone through fast I've been working on this and other stuff from about 10-11pm and it's now currently 1:45 AM and I'm tired, I'll do more tomorrow...maybe.

Please R&R ^_^


	3. New Motions

Please Review

"blah" - talking  
'_blah_'- thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, its characters, any movies/songs presented in this story.

Last Time  
_"Strawberry, that's what you are, your cute and look sweet on the outside, and are equally sweet on the inside with just a bit of a sour taste to balance it out"_ he said smiling slightly.

"_A strawberry huh? I like it"_ I said grinning like mad.

"_Good. I'm glad"_ he said back.

After that we just sat in a comfortable silence until next class started, after that Tamure-san hung out with me the rest of the day, I even completely forgot about my friends at the time.

He even walked home with me, though couldn't stay over due to living farther away.  
I got a talk afterwards when the gang got here about what happened but I just told them I had to study, which they believed in.

But strangely it was after that day I met Tamure-san that everything started to go crazy.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A new motion**

**Yami's P.O.V  
**(YAY!! finally)

As we walked into the class, I took my seat in the back, regrettable quite far from Yugi. A few minutes later The door opens and Ryou walks in, Bakura Right behind him looking even stupider then normal.

As he pulls out his chair to sit beside me I couldn't resist.

"So, I'm the one being wiped?" I said smirking at him.

"Shut up" Was his reply giving me a dirty look. I couldn't hold back the chuckle from it.

The class started to quite as Mrs. Crown comes in the class room.

"Everyone into your seats we have a new student in the class" She said in her annoying voice. "Come on in Tamure-san" looking at the door.

'A new student?' I thought. I then remembered this morning as Tea explained that a new student from America was transferring here. I saw Yugi looking towards the door anxiously, Probably really wanting to meet this kid.

I looked towards the door as it opens and this really tall guy walked in. Instantly he reminded me of Kaiba. But instead this guy gave off a bad aura around him. I could just feel it, and I didn't like it at all.

"Quiet you two!" I suddenly hear. I turn towards Joey and Yugi Who instantly replied "Yes ma'am" to Mrs. Crown. They always seemed to get in trouble with her. She was just that much of a Bit- anyway I turn my attention back to this kid wondering what this aura exactly was.

"Good! So Mr. Tamure-san, would you like to tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Crown Immediately asks.

"No, not really" he replied.

As I studied him I noticed he really was like Kaiba. Emotionless, Straight to the point and got on my nerves easily.

"Well Tamure-san, you will tell us something about yourself before this class begins" she says in an attempt to probably make the class lesson shorter.

"Fine. Names Maiyu, don't use it though. I'm from America and I like stuff" He said just looking annoyed. I felt myself get the chills from his voice.

"Well..." Mrs. Crown starts hesitantly, I smirked. I was right about her probably wanting the class lesson shorter.

"Does anyone have any questions for Tamure-san?" she asks now smirking at Tamure.

I see Yugi out of the corner of my eye looking around the class. And as he looks towards me I smile at him but instead of it back his eyes widen and he looks back a few times before looking at Maiyu again.

I look beside me to see Bakura with his hand up smirking.

'Ah. That would do it' I thought figuring out Yugi's expression. I couldn't help wonder what Bakura was thinking of asking.

After a few random people asking question, Including Tea's 'Single' question. I hear Bakura's name being called and couldn't help pay attention.

"Are you gay?" Was all that was heard.

Well all was silent except for a small 'thump' that was heard. But I didn't pay any mind to it. Immediately after everyone started causing a commotion about the question, With Bakura just feeding the fire by making comments back.

All of a sudden Mrs. Crown Yells "Now settle down everyone NOW!".It grew silent. "Now enough of questions for now. Tamure-san you may sit beside the window next to Moto-san, understood?"

I look to Yugi to see his hand already up to show who he was.

'Crap' was all I could think at the moment. I didn't want Yugi with that guy, not with the aura he has.

For the rest of the period I attempted to pay attention as much as I could. Knowing that Yugi would be safe in public, But having a feeling something was bad was going to happen.

~Time Change Lunch~

As the bell rings I see Yugi speed off out of class, probably to go to his locker. The rest of the gang and I walked to our lockers then towards the cafeteria to look for Yugi.

It didn't take us long seeing how he was in one place looking lost. As we walked toward Yugi I felt my stomach turn a bit. I didn't know why though.

"Hey Yugi, What you looking for?" Joey asked when we got to him. Yugi turned in surprise and gave us that big smile we loved. But then the feeling in my stomach came back as he spoke.

"Hey guys!, I'm looking for Maiyu. Since he's new I thought it would be great if we could be friends" He states.

The feeling in my stomach got even worse as the rest started to agree. Even BAKURA agreed. I had to stop it.

"I don't think it's such a good idea Yugi" I spat out suddenly. I felt the air freeze as if something big and dramatic happened.

"What do you mean? He is new, it's the right thing to do" Yugi asked looking at me a bit confused and even angry?

"I know it is Yugi but, Ever since he walked in the class this morning, It's just...there's something off about him" I stated trying my best not to upset him.

Instead I got rage back.

"Fine if you don't want to go fine. But I am" he said anger in his voice.

"Yugi, Yami could be right, I mean I was getting a few chills from the guy as well" I hear Tea start suddenly. I saw the disbelief on Yugi's face. But I could agree with it seeing how she was practically all over him.

The others started to agree with me, and as I looked at his face, all I could see was hurt and annoyance.

"Well if none of you guys aren't going to do it" He says quietly. The feeling in my stomach calmed down a bit. But I then saw a weird look on his face and he continued . "I'll be doing it myself then" Then stormed off.

The pain in me hit hard. I almost outwardly flinched at it.

"Well, If nothing's going on here we're going" Bakura states grabbing Ryou heading towards the outside doors.

After that the rest of us went to look for Yugi. And decided to meet at the front doors when it was half of lunch.

I looked all over and time seemed to move fast, At half of lunch I walked to the doors to see them all there, But no Yugi.

I ran up to them but it really seemed that Yugi wasn't going to be found. So we grabbed out lunches and ate by the doors. When I asked about what they found, most of it was useless.

Tristan went looking but only to get distracted by some girls. Tea found some of her other friends and gossiped about the new boy. The closest to finding something was Joey. But all he found, or more heard was a some people or couple laughing inside the patch of tree's near the front talking about fruits and random gibberish.

When the bell rang we all were anxious for last period. Since 2nd and 3rd* none of us except Bakura and Ryou had, but knowing them, they would probably end up skipping to make out.

So as the hours (figuratively speaking) went by slowly Last period finally came around and I ran to the class to find I was one of the first few people in the class. I was a bit discouraged but went to my seat and sat down. The rest of the gang slowly coming in as well.

Finally after a few minutes of pointless spacing out Yugi comes into the room...with Maiyu right behind him. They sat by each other in the front and started talking and laughing. They purposely were ignoring us. During a project Yugi picked Maiyu. And never once did Yugi look as the gang or I.

Again as the bell rang Yugi quickly got up, grabbed Maiyu and went out the door.

I was shocked and a bit hurt at that.

As much as I wanted to go follow them I knew the gang wouldn't appreciate it. After all they've been planning to go to the arcade to try out the new game after school. Though it seems Yugi wouldn't be coming now.

After being at the Arcade for a few hours I suggested we all go home seeing how it was late. We all went to the game shop for a bit we found Yugi in the kitchen. My rage from this morning grew again.

"What happened?!" I asked angrily.

Yugi just looked at me in confusion, but then realization came across it.

"Oh. I went and had lunch with Maiyu. We went to class. That's all. Nothing really exciting" he said carelessly.

I was about to say something until Yugi interrupted me.

"Well I'm going upstairs. We have that test to study for, for tomorrow right?" He said hurriedly.

The others I guess just remembered and suddenly went off home.

Before I could get anything else out Yugi just walked upstairs to his room.

This time I did flinch as I heard the door slam shut.

I knew from then on, things were going to get worse.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait people. I've had a busy life lately.  
God I hate writing . But~ if I get more reviews (good or bad) I will continue.

Also Note: the * means I'll explain it more at the end (ex. * *2, *3)

.* "Since 2nd and 3rd" What I did was make their schedule different like mine.

One class in the morning. Then 3 in the afternoon. (Knowing how much of a lazy sod I am I may change it for the hell of it, so Lunch is in-between 2 classes instead.)

**I REPEAT R&R PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
